William Carter
William James Carter is the lead character in The Bureau: XCOM Declassified. Carter is a former war hero and CIA agent (2nd class) recruited by Director Faulke to be a member of the Bureau. Appearances William Carter appears in the game The Bureau: XCOM Declassified and is voiced by Mark Hildreth. He also appears as an XCOM Hero in XCOM: Enemy Within. As an agent, Carter is the primary protagonist for much of the main campaign until after the assault on the Zudjari homeworld, where it is revealed that it was not "Carter" who was in action this whole time, rather it was Asaru, the Ethereal inhabiting his consciousness. Carter, refusing to be slaved to another being, briefly breaks free of Asaru's control near the end of the campaign and threatens to kill them both with a bomb should Asaru decide to stay in him. If Asaru leaves his body, Carter is then knocked out cold by the Ethereal's new host and becomes inactive for the first half of the final mission, after which he resumes his pursuit of the host, hell-bent on exacting vengeance and injuring Leon Barnes in the process. When the player is presented with a choice of who to save sometime later, Carter will go to the unchosen party's aid, though ultimately fails to prevent their death. Finally, he will attempt a final attack on Asaru's new host at the entrance to the Mosaic chamber where he is restrained. It is impossible to talk him out of attacking, but the player character can have whoever they've saved knock him out and take him back to the Avenger. The other option is to shoot him, which renders him dead. Either way, agent Carter is not seen or heard from again after this point. Abilities Agent Carter is a squad leader and able to enter Battle Focus mode to activate his own enhanced abilities and to issue his team combat orders or activate their abilities. Carter can be advanced to Rank 10. As Squad Leader, Carter has his own unique set of abilities as he ranks up including: Profile: William Carter Trivia *There is no engineering program offered by Indiana University, though as Agent Carter mentions in a cutscene staying in "Mrs. Hawthorne's boarding house back in Terra Haute" during college, it is likely that he went to Indiana State University or possibly Rose Polytechnic. *Carter can lose his hat if it's shot off. *If left idle for too long, Carter may pull out a cigarette and start smoking. *Carter appears to be ambidextrous, constantly switching trigger hands during combat. *Carter can speak fluent Russian, as shown when he convinces the Russian infiltrator that XCOM's cause is just and implores him to either walk away or join them. *Carter's bond with Asaru is somewhat foreshadowed by the reactions of various NPCs when interacted with, with most of them commenting on how unusually good he is at performing his tasks or is not like how he was described in the dossier. All of which gives hints to a subtle change in character, which is implied to have been Asaru's all along. **When the player assumes control of Carter in the first mission, a faint glow can be seen around the edges of the screen, similar to Asaru's perspective seen near the end of the campaign. **During the third base visit, after Dr. Dresner's test, Dresner will comment that Carter said his name and rank during the incident, a reference to the Geneva Convetion rules regarding information that a prisoner of war is required to release to his captor. *In XCOM: Enemy Within, renaming a soldier "William Carter" will transform them into a unique XCOM Hero unit resembling Carter. He appears as an Assault Class soldier and wears a fedora. Like the other Hero units, he has much higher stats than regular troops. Gallery TheBureau_AgentCarter_2.png TheBureau Skyranger Arrives.png TheBureau ShieldCommander CarterAttacking.png LightPlasmaPistol.jpg TheBureau_AgentCarter_BlasterLauncher.jpg TheBureau_AgentCarter_ScatterLaser.jpg TheBureau AgentCarter.jpg XCOM(EU)_Hero_WilliamCarter.jpg|Carter's appearance as a hidden Hero unit in XCOM: Enemy Within. Category:Characters (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified) Category:XCOM Personnel (The Bureau: XCOM Declassified)